Web of Deception
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Ichigo must protect Orihime from the most dangerous creature known to man. Ichihime.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

**Nothing new here other then the omake. But I hope you still enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Web of Deception**

"Ok Kurosaki-kun, you get yourself settle while I go make us some tea." Inoue said as she headed towards the kitchen while Ichigo unpacked their school books.

Both of the orange hair teens came to the Orihime's home to get a head start on their weekend assignment and once they were done, they could spend the rest of the week going out.

"Do you want any snacks?!" The auburn hair princess called out.

"Ummm, that's alright Inoue. I'm not that hungry." Ichigo answered back as he sat down on the couch. A little apprehensive about eating any snacks made from her. "So what do you want to start first?" He continued to talk. But instead of a reply from her girlfriend he got aloud scream instead.

"Inoue!!!" Ichigo shouted as he bolted from the couch and ran towards the kitchen. His heart now beating faster then normal. "What happened?!" The Shinigami question as he came into the kitchen and scanned the room to find a wide eyed Orihime. After seeing the state she was in, he went up to her and put two comforting hands on top of her shoulders.

"Inoue what's wrong? What happen?" As he shook her gently to get her attention. But instead of her responding verbally, she raised one of her finger and pointed at some pieces of bread.

"Stay behind me." Ichigo said as he move behind Orihime. He then walk towards the breads, with Inoue following right behind him. Both of her hands gripping on the sleeves of his shirt. Once they came near their target, Ichigo moved the object to reveal a small surprise.

"A spider?" A confuse Ichigo asked as he turned to face his girlfriend. "That's what cause you to scream?" As pointed to the arachnid.

"Yes." Answered Inoue. "It just appeared out of nowhere. I think it want to suck my blood." She continued. Putting her fingers near her mouth to mimic the spider's blood sucking.

"Inoue, I don't think the spider wants to drink your blo.." But before he could finish his sentence, Orihime jumped on his back. The action being caused by the sudden movement of the eight legged creature. The action of Inoue also cause Ichigo to blush because of her large breast being press against his back.

"Its going to crawl up my nose and suck my brain dry!" Her arms wrapping tighter around his neck and making his blush the color of his name sake. "Can you get rid of it Kurosaki-kun? Please." Her warm breath tickling the back of his neck and cause his body to shiver in pleasure.

"O-ok. Anything you want." Ichigo replied as he move towards the arachnid intruder while still carrying Inoue on his back. And once he got near it he raised his hand to deliver the deadly blow.

"But don't kill it!" The weaver princess shouted as one of her hands grabbed his. Ichigo heading her words brought his hands gently down to the spider. He then cupped it in his hand and walk towards a window, opened it and let the arachnid free.

"There, its gone now." Ichigo said as he turned his head to see a relieve Inoue.

"Oh thank you so much. You are the best boyfriend ever Kurosaki-kun." As she hugged his neck and gave his lips a small peck.

"It was nothing." A little embarrass at the affection Inoue was showing but with a small smile. And after Orihime dislodge herself from his back, he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" A confuse Inoue asked.

"I'm laughing because its funny how someone who faces Hollows and help take down Aizen can so scare of a spider." He answered her question while still laughing.

"Hey, that's not funny." The auburn hair teen pouted. Swatting his shoulder playfully.

"Oh its funny." As he continued to laugh. But stop. A perplex look now on his face.

"What wrong now?" A still mirth Inoue asked.

"I just remembered, last month in our class trip to the National Museum, we went to the insect exhibit you held a tarantula. A matter a fact, you put it on top of your head. And now I'm wondering how you could be scare of a small spider yet put a giant one on your head. With a smile no less." Looking accusingly at his girlfriend.

"Haha, well um small spider, brain sucking, big., haha." Inoue mumbled. Shuffling her feet together and looking all around the room. "Oh look at the time, Happy Happy Fun hour is about to start. Cant miss that now can I." As the healer walk pass Ichigo and went to the living room.

"Wait. We are not finish yet." Following right behind her.

_The other week._

"But Rangiku-san, I don't think I need help being more intimate with Kurosaki-kun." A embarrass Orihime told the lieutenant of squad ten.

"Nonsense Hime-chan, as your unofficial big breasted sister, its my job to help advance your intimacy with your boy toy." The strawberry blonde told her as she hook one of her arms around Orihime's neck and brining it dangerously close to her cleavage.

"But, but the closest we aver got is kissing. And I don't want to rush anything." Her face fluster from the closeness of Rangiku's chest.

"Well we got to fix that. And with my help, you guys will do more then just kissing." A naughty smile now on Rangiku's face. Imagining all the "intimacy" the two orange hair teens will have. "And this is how we are going to do it." And thus the chaos that is Rangiku began.

**Omake: Rangiku Matsumoto rejected ideas.**

"How about you just jump on his back with nothing but your undergarments?" The busted beauty suggested, pushing her own breasts together for emphasis.

Inoue's cheeks had a light pinkest tone to them a the suggestion.

"Or you could tell him you want to try on clothes at your house and need his opinion. But when he get there instead of clothes you put on some bathing suits and lingerie and model it for him." Continued the strawberry blonde, lightly elbowing her 'sister's' side, whose cheeks became redder.

"I got it!" Rangiku's eyes sparkled in a mischievous way. Her smile resembling a fox. "You invite him to your house. And you tell him to meet you in your bedroom. And what does he see? Why you, covered in whip cream and chocolate syrup. And with strawberries covering parts of your body. Wouldn't that be wonderful Hime-chan?" As she look at the embarrass teen whose cheek were as red as Renji's hair.

"Your speechless with excitement aren't you?" The sake lover asked. Her arms wrapping around Inoue's shoulder. "Aren't you lucky you have a wonderful sister like me to help with your romantic life?" As she pull the healer's head into her massive chest. The weaver princess was too shock to try and stop her friend from smothering her to death with her Valley. And she wouldn't be eating any strawberries and chocolate for a while now.

* * *

The Omake felt weak to me. I hope you still enjoyed it. And I hope you enjoy the whole story. Any suggestion is welcome fro future stories are welcome. Have a nice day as well.


End file.
